


Watch

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: BB-8 kept watch





	

BB-8 kept watch.

They watched as the Organics fought and killed each other. C-3PO said that this was something Organics did a lot. BB-8 wasn’t sure that they liked this but the Poe had told them that sometimes fighting needed to happen to keep people safe.

BB-8 kept watch.

They watched as the Poe was taken away. The thought of losing the Poe had hurt them but they had a mission to finish. The Poe would have wanted them to finish the mission.

BB-8 kept watch.

There was so much happening. They didn't fully understand all of it. The Poe promised to help them. The Poe was a very good Organic to them, just like the Finn and the Rey.

BB-8 kept watch.

The Poe stayed by the Finn's side as he lay in medical. The Poe was worried the Finn would not wake up. The Poe did not say this but BB-8 could feel that this was a concern for them. BB-8 wished they could help the Poe feel better.

BB-8 kept watch.

On the day the Finn woke up and the Poe kissed him and hugged him and laughed; BB-8 knew things were going to be better.


End file.
